Castle of Princess Tsuyu
|image name=Castle of Princess Tsuyu.jpg |viz manga= |english tv= |nihongo=露姫の城 |romaji=Tsuyu-Hime no shiro |location=Japan |status= |owner=Princess Tsuyu |residents=*Princess Tsuyu *Her husband |affiliation= |imagecat= }} '|露姫の城|Tsuyu-Hime no shiro}} is the palace where Princess Tsuyu lives with her husband, a lord. It was under the control of the toad demon. It is a large construction surrounded by high walls like a fortress. It has a watchtower and a large number of guards. It occupies almost a complete hill. From the inside it has many intersecting corridors and rooms. Its limits from the back reach a lake and a forest that can be seen from the terrace of the lord's room. History The villagers of the area commented that the lord of the castle had gone mad, since he began to take all the young women of the village to his castle, from which they did not return. Princess Tsuyu realized that he has changed, both in physically and mentally, after feeling mistreated by him. Amari Nobunaga, with his monkey Hiyoshimaru, wanted to invade the castle to rescue the princess. He was accompanied by Inuyasha and Kagome after an earlier confrontation with them. Upon arriving at the castle, they discovered that the surrounding guards were all asleep. The Flea yōkai Myōga warned them that they were under a spell by the yōkai. They found Princess Tsuyu asleep after exploring many of the castle's rooms (and discovering all of the inhabitants were asleep inside as well). The lord the approached them. He has an obese and somewhat disfigured appearance with bandage that covered his entire body. Inuyasha destroyed the bandages with his claws, and proved that the lord was possessed by the yōkai Tsukumo no Gama. He spewed poison at Inuyasha's face and scattered it throughout the castle. He then kidnaped Princess Tsuyu, and harmed Nobunaga who tried to protect her. Kagome took care of Nobunaga while Inuyasha went ahead to kill the yōkai. They soon discovered that the princess was already trapped in one of Tsukumo no Gama's egg sacks; as well as the other abducted women. Myōga stated Tsukumo no Gama was planning to devour the women's souls, and that he was able to possess the lord thanks to a shard of the Shikon no Tama. Nobunaga attacked Tsukumo no Gama with his sword, but the he was held back by its poison breath. Inuyasha intervened with Tessaiga, and wound the yōkai. Tsukumo no Gama absorbed the souls of the women in his egg sacks to heal himself. Nobunaga took advantage of this to free the Princess. Tsukumo no Gama tried to attack Nobunaga, but Inuyasha stoped him with a blow to the head. This awoke the personality of the lord. He asked Inuyasha to kill him, but Kagome and Nobunaga opposed the request in order to save him. The spirit of the toad awoke up and attacked Nobunaga. Kagome asked Inuyasha for help, but he would only help if he could kill the lord. Kagome and Princess Tsuyu fled through the corridors of the palace, leaving Nobunaga wounded next to Inuyasha and Tsukumo no Gama. He then pursued the princess inside the castle. Myōga advised Kagome that a toad, the yōkai detested heat. Hiyoshimaru reached them with a candle. The toad cought up with them and Inuyasha arrived to protect them. Kagome used Hiyoshimaru's candle in conjuncture with her hair fixer to makes a powerful flamethrower. She used her sit command on Inuyasha before he could kill the toad. She was successful at burning the toad, and caused him to separate it from the lord's body. Inuyasha cut the toad in half and obtained his fragment of the Shikon no Tama. Princess Tsuyu and the landlord meet and live happily in the castle again. es:Castillo de la Princesa Tsuyu Category:Locations